Theo Galavan
|actor=James Frain |alias=Azrael Patient 44 }} Theodore "Theo" Galavan was the mayor of Gotham City and the chairman of development at the Gotham Chamber of Commerce. He was a descendant the Dumas family, who had returned to Gotham to seek revenge on those who had wronged his family, and reclaim control of the city. Biography Breaking inmates out of Arkham Giving Zaardon a form of knock out gas in the form of a blue liquid, the latter was sent to Arkham Asylum after being arrested by Officer Gordon, and served his purpose, with the gas coming out of mouth (which kills Zaardon), knocking six inmates out, and allowing his sister Tabitha to break into the mental institution to break them out. Theo later gave a speech at Gillian Loeb's retirement conference, standing in for Mayor Aubrey James who couldn't be there, and thanking Loeb for his service as commissioner. At a penthouse, Theo introduced himself and his sister Tabitha to the kidnapped inmates, offering them the chance to become a team of brilliant outlaws, that would make Gotham City tremble. After Richard Sionis refused, becoming jealous that Theo touched Barbara, Galavan had him killed by his sister Tabitha. Leading the Maniax Theo later forced a captured Mayor James to choose between two options, option A being a spider being put in the box over his head, or option B, calling his secretary Maggie and telling her that he had ran away with a woman, and would send written instructions soon after. After James agreed to choose option B, Theo opened the hatch to James' box, and after being asked by the latter why he was doing such a thing, Galavan told James that he was apart of a great endeavor, and that monsters were coming to Gotham City that would cleanse it in blood and fire. He later congratulated The Maniax on their recent stunt, making it so that the entire city knew their name. However, Theo told the group that as such, it was time for them to make a grand entrance. He then explained his plan to Jerome and had the entire group practice their stage craft, complimenting Jerome on his. Soon afterwards, Tabitha and Barbara walked in whipping the Mayor. Theo was told by the two that they were bored, and Galavan explained to Barbara that her time was coming soon, before making sure that the Mayor wasn't dead, and asking Barbara to tell him about Detective James Gordon. Theo later broke up a brewing fight between Jerome and Robert Greenwood, giving the two a gun to play Russian Roulette to decide who was the leader of the Maniax. Theo was impressed by Jerome's madness and named him the leader of the Maniax. Theo later ordered them to attack the GCPD as their second big move. Planning a big move, Theo ordered Jerome, Barbara and a few henchmen to assault the magic show at Gotham Children's Hospital. They turned the show into a hostage situation. Jerome held Bruce Wayne at gunpoint, saying that he would kill him, Theo revealed his plan when he betrayed Jerome by piercing his neck with a knife, saying that he was the hero this time while Barbara escaped. Theo then said to Gordon that he did what any citizen would, Gordon returned by saying that he wished that was true. Theo was later kissed by Barbara in his hideout, and Tabitha nervously watched. Mayor of Gotham Galavan kidnapped Gertrud Kapelput, Penguin's mother and threatened to kill her if Penguin didn't obeyed him. Firstly, he ordered Penguin to kill the other mayoral candidates, and attempt a murder at him too, but "miss the shot". On a speech, Galavan declined candidacy, but after the hit-men "attacked" him in front of everyone but "missed" every single shot. He said that if the bad guys want him down, he will run for mayor. Penguin did as Galavan said, brutally murdering Janice Caulfield and almost killing Randall Hobbs. Theo also introduced Silver St. Cloud to Bruce Wayne. Theo then had Tabitha abduct Sid Bunderslaw, and then had one of his eyes cut. Galavan then had Penguin burn several buildings belonging to Wayne Enterprises, and had Penguin's arsonist steal a knife that was used to slice the hand of his ancestor. Galavan met Father Creel in his apartment, as they discussed the terms about their revenge. Penguin then had Butch Gilzean infiltrate into Galavan's organization, though he had to slice Butch's hand just like the Wayne family sliced his ancestor's hand. Galavan firstly believed in Butch, but later caught him obtaining information concerning Penguin's mother. Galavan then had Tabitha remove Butch's brainwashed condition. Later, Penguin and his men arrived at the warehouse where his mother Gertrud was being kept. Butch then shot Penguin's men to death after Tabitha stabbed Gertrud to death and cornered Penguin, Penguin claimed that Galavan didn't had the guts to kill him himself and then shouted that he came from a long line of cowards. This angered Theo, prompting him to grab Butch's revolver and ask Penguin about his last words. Penguin said that he was going to kill him, and then wounded Galavan's neck with the knife Tabitha used to kill Gertrud, escaping later. Theo managed to survive and framed Penguin for Gertrud's death and for his wound after he was named mayor of Gotham City. At his mayoral party, Theo was attacked by hordes of criminals working for the Penguin. When Penguin cornered him and Gordon, revealing the truth to Gordon. Galavan ordered Gordon to take Penguin down, but Gordon declined. After Tabitha shot Penguin, Gordon and Bullock shot at Tabitha's location several times. Penguin then escaped in Galavan's limo. Galavan then told Gordon that he had hoped Gordon was willing to do whatever it takes to clean Gotham of its monsters. Gordon said that he will, and will start with him. Galavan then had Barbara go after Gordon. He had Tabitha and many hit-men help Barbara in abducting, later guarding Gordon and Leslie Thompkins. The GCPD forces arrived just in time to save Gordon, and Barbara is seriously wounded. Theo was later arrested for the kidnap of Aubrey James, though not before burning the files containing the identity of The Waynes' killer. Downfall While awaiting trial, Theo was incarcerated at Blackgate Penitentiary. While growing through his apartment, Gordon and Barnes found a clergy robe behind one of the paintings. After a hit ordered by Tabitha on Gordon because of Barbara's status, Theo threatened to cut Tabitha's throat himself if she did anything stupid again. Galavan was in a conversation with Jim Gordon about Katherine Parks. After that, Galavan was at his trial sitting and listening to Mayor James telling everyone who actually kidnapped him. Mayor James said it was not Galavan but rather Cobblepot. Gordon yelled that Mayor James was lying. The judge then declares Galavan to be released, but Gordon punched Galavan, causing him to be restrained by two officers who then tased Gordon afterwards. Later at an unknown type of hideout, Gordon woke up to find himself restrained. Galavan then appeared and taunted Gordon. When Gordon revealed his knowledge of the 9 random murders, Galavan then reveals that they're not all random, causing Gordon to realize that he plans to murder Bruce Wayne. "The son of Gotham." Galavan then frees Gordon and taunts him to attack him. When Gordon does, Galavan easily beats him, demonstrating his martial arts abilities. He then leaved Gordon to be executed by the pair of dirty cops, but Gordon is saved by Penguin, who had learned of Galavan's release. He later snatched Bruce Wayne at the manor. Theo tells Silver to make Bruce Wayne fall in love with her to add further torment to him before they kill him. Theo catches Silver and Bruce running away, and imprisons both of them. Theo and the brothers come to get Bruce, and he says he loves Silver, and kisses her. Theo compliments Silver, and they go the ceremony. Father Creel is about to cut Bruce, when Silver yells at him to stop. Bruce's rescue party, led by Jim and Oswald, burst through the door. Theo grabs Silver, and flees with Tabitha. The three need to Theo's office where there are parachutes. Tabitha notes there is only two, and Theo says Silver isn't coming with them. Theo wants to take a moment to express his disappointment in Silver, but Tabitha asks him to let her be. Theo approaches Silver with his hand outstretched, and Tabitha knocks him out. Theo comes to to see Tabitha strapping Silver in. She pushes Silver out the window, and says she needs to look after number one, before fleeing out the window. Jim comes through the door, and orders Theo to cuff himself. After Theo puts the cuffs on, he gloats that he will get off again, and Jim aims his gun at Theo's head, noting he might be right. Theo backtracks and says he was just talking tough. Captain Nathaniel Barnes comes in and orders Jim to put the gun down. Oswald smashes Barnes over the head with a vase, and tells Jim they have to kill Theo to make sure he is defeated. Jim and Oswald take Theo to the pier. Theo says Jim is a man of principle and says he will regret this. Jim says he has many regrets, but this won't be at the top of the list. Resigned to his fate, Theo kneels before Oswald and Jim, and laments that it will be a beautiful moment. Theo bids Jim goodbye and Oswald starts beating him mercilessly with a club as vengence for his mother's murder. Theo begs Jim to kill him, and Jim shoots him through the head. Oswald then pushed an umberella down Theo's throat, as Jim walked away. After his death, Theo's body was taken from the morgue to Indian Hill where Ethel Peabody states that he is to be experimented on by Professor Strange. Post-Mortem Following his death, Galavan was mentioned on the news report to be a controversial mayor at the time when a manhunt for Oswald Cobblepot is occcuring. While Hugo Strange was talking to Victor Fries about their upcoming collaboration, Theo Galavan's body was shown in a special tube alongside the other dead bodies. Edward Nygma later figured out about Jim Gordon's hand in Galavan's death. He even had to kill Carl Pinkney at the time when he was going to meet Nathaniel Barnes about the info he found about Galavan's death. Revival Theo Galavan was revealed to be Patient 44 where he has revived quickly. Hugo Strange and Ethel Peabody watch as he kills the doctors present and quotes the name Azrael. Abilities Theo Galavan is shown to have excellent fighting skills as seen when he manages to best Jim Gordon in combat. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery *Theo Galavan/Gallery References Category:Antagonists